What If Percy Jackson did Become A God?
by The Secret Life Of A Writer
Summary: Percy Jackson Is awarded there most sincere Gift, Immortality. At the time, it seemed as if it was the best choice, now, Looking back, he isn't so sure.
Percy Jackson is sixteen when he accepts Zeus's proposal

He looks at Annabeth

Athena glares at him

He wants to cry out I'm sorry

But instead he just smiles and thanks the king of the gods

...

Percy Jackson is seventeen when he talks to Grover

"What's it like?"

To see everyone age around you

"Weird" is the reply

...

Percy Jackson is eighteen when the giants attack

He isn't affected by the split personality disorder that the other gods are facing

He helps the seven demigods defeat Gaia and her minions

But it just reminds him of what he isn't anymore

...

Percy Jackson is nineteen when he goes into the woods looking for a monster to fight

They all cower in fear of the god standing before them

He doesn't understand why at the time

He is unarmed

...

Percy Jackson is twenty-one when Annabeth tells him she can't be with him like this

She says she loves him

But she still walks out of the cabin

He doesn't run after her

He knows he chose this life

...

Percy Jackson is twenty-three when the sea creatures and horses stop calling him the son of Poseidon

But rather the god of the waves

They don't worship him any longer

They just fear him

...

Percy Jackson is twenty-six when he stops coming to Camp Half - blood

This place that was once his home is now a stranger to him

The kids keep getting younger and younger

...

Percy Jackson is twenty-nine when Thalia comes to him

"This is only the beginning" she says

She would know

She's been fifteen for over two decades

...

Percy Jackson is thirty-two when his mom gets cancer

It runs in the family

He uses his new powers to heal her

He finally thinks maybe he made the right decision

Paul never looks him in the eye again

...

Percy Jackson is thirty-five when Nico di Angelo dies on a quest

He could have saved him

He promised to save him

He doesn't even find out until Grover sends him a letter

...

Percy Jackson is thirty-eight when he goes to live on Mount Olympus

The gods there despise him

He doesn't care

He has to be with his own kind

...

Percy Jackson is forty-one when his mom dies

It was a plane crash

She was going to a book signing

He was too late

...

Percy Jackson is forty-four when Annabeth marries a man named Jace

They are so in love

So happy

He burns the wedding invitation

...

Percy Jackson is forty-six when Clarisse calls for help

She is cornered by a monster

She knows she has no other option

She prays to him

He doesn't hear

...

Percy Jackson is fifty when Medusa is reincarnated

She thirsts for his blood

When he goes to meet her

He doesn't even have to try

He keeps her head as a souvenir

...

Percy Jackson is fifty-five when Annabeth dies

He hears her screams from Olympus

It was spiders

Her nine-year-old son is all alone

And his name is Perseus

...

Percy Jackson is fifty-six when he creates his first real hurricane

It ravages the entire east coast

He doesn't care

Even his father is worried

...

Percy Jackson is fifty-seven when his brother won't talk to him anymore

Tyson lost friends in the hurricane

Heroes

Percy laughs at him harshly

"Why should I care?"

...

Percy Jackson is sixty-one when Grover dies while trying to put out a forest fire

He died saving the lives of hundreds of dryads

He becomes an iris

Percy's storm destroys the tiny plant

...

Percy Jackson is sixty-eight when monsters break the magical barriers surrounding Camp Halfblood

Less than half the former population is left after the attack

He supposes he could have saved them

But why?

They're only puny heroes

...

Percy Jackson is seventy-three when he raids Dionysus's stores and gets drunk

He wonders along the streets of New York City

Everything is so different now

A pretty mortal girl sees him and offers to take him home

He has no home

But no one has smiled at him like that in so long

...

Percy Jackson is seventy-four when his daughter is born

He is long gone by then

The next time he sees either of them is when he claims her

The symbol that flashes over her head is a broken sword

Chiron gasps

...

Percy Jackson is eighty-six when he first meets his daughter for real

She has no interest in meeting the man that abandoned her and her mother

She yells at him

Blames him

He knows she's right

...

Percy Jackson is eighty-seven when his daughter is killed

By a boar

Ares always did have a grudge on him

She goes to Elysium

...

Percy Jackson is ninety-five when he meets Chiron on Halfblood Hill

"How do you do it?" he asks

"Every day I try to honor their memories

So that they didn't die in vain"

...

Percy Jackson is ninety-six when he walks to the middle of the woods

He writes down all the names

The people he has loved and lost

The people who have been lost on his watch

The people who he killed

Every single one of them

He sits there writing for over two days straight

Then he puts all the names into a jar

And buries it

...

Percy Jackson is one-hundred and two when Thalia Grace dies on the Hunt

She was the one person he thought would be with him when everyone else was gone

He is so alone

He goes to take his frustration out on Artemis

But when he finds her she is so distraught his anger evaporates

And he is left with only his grief

He and Artemis mourn together

But she moves on

He does not

...

Percy Jackson is one-hundred and three when he finally understands why Pan wanted to die

The prospect is so appealing now

Just fade away

Leave the suffering of the world

It would be so easy

...

Percy Jackson is one-hundred and eighteen when the minor gods rebel again

He considers joining them

He considers joining his father and the demigods that backed the major gods

But why should he

He owes nobody anything

...

Percy Jackson is one-hundred and thirty-seven when he goes to the underworld

It's his first time as a god

And it's so easy

This time he's not trying to bring someone back

He just wants to feel death on him

To know what it's like to be mortal and able to die

He doesn't remember the feeling

...

Percy Jackson is one-hundred and seventy-one when Zeus and Poseidon start fighting again

There was a time when he would have been in the center of the fighting

Supporting his father

Maybe leading an army

But now he just watches

The war destroys the mortals

Most of the land is nothing but rubble

People scramble to survive

He doesn't understand how they are so weak

...

Percy Jackson is two-hundred and thirteen when Camp Halfblood is destroyed for good

It's all in flames

Like the vision he was shown by a titan many lifetimes ago

The grief he should feel isn't there

It's just another place

He doesn't remember how it was once his home

That was so long ago

...

Percy Jackson is two-hundred and ninety-seven when Typhon beheads Zeus

He's hardly surprised

...

Percy Jackson is four-hundred and fifty-two when he goes to sleep

He doesn't plan to ever wake up

...

Percy Jackson looks sixteen when a girl with stormy gray eyes and blonde curls finds him

She looks like someone he used to know

He can't put his finger on it

"You drool in your sleep" she tells him

...

Percy Jackson has been alive for five-hundred and seventy-eight years

And now he starts living again

...


End file.
